


Why me?

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fluff, the siblings have a good time, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Five, Vanya, and Klaus go to the supermarket.
Kudos: 25





	Why me?

It’s a calm morning; Mom is cooking eggs, sunny side up, just how they like it. Vanya’s sipping coffee, discussing their duties-of-the-day with Five.

“We have to go to the supermarket; we’re running out of milk.”  
“Alright, only for milk, right?” Five asks. Vanya nods back.

They chit-chat for a bit. It’s nice to spend some time with family; they think to themselves. Until an uninvited guest shows up, that is.

“Hey, guys! How are you doing? I heard something about the supermarket, can I go too? Please, please, please!” Klaus begs

They roll their eyes back at him. Five’s ready to refuse Klaus’s request, but Vanya speaks first.

“Yeah, you can come with us.”

Five blinks slowly, thinking that it might not be such a good idea to bring this man along. Anyhow, if Vanya already agreed, there’s nothing he could do. Klaus claps his hands and giggles, which makes Five wants to punch him in the eye.

“Okay, let’s go to the dairy section.” Five says.

But his siblings are already straying out of their way. Klaus wanders to the frozen food area and Vanya to the candy aisle. 

“Hey, can we get this one? It’s, like, a crispy waffle with strawberry flavored filling.” Vanya asks.  
“Of course.” Five sighs, but there was a small smile on his lips.  
“What about me? Can I get these frozen grapes? They look so yummy!” Klaus grins.  
“Absolutely not. Put it back.” Five answers coldly.

Along the way, Vanya is constantly picking up sweets, asking her brother if she could have them, and the answer would be yes every time. Even though Klaus tries to do the same, he’s constantly being told ‘no’.

“It’s not fair, how come you treat her better than you treat me?” He whines.  
“You already know why.” Five replies.  
“Because she’s pregnant? Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell us sooner!?” Klaus gasps.

Vanya chokes before she hits him on the shoulder.

“No, it’s because I like her more than I like you.”  
“Whatever.” Klaus chuckles before he takes out a handful of stolen frozen grapes from his pockets.

Vanya and Five sighs, but despite their annoyance, they laugh with him.


End file.
